7 tahun yang lalu
by k1ller
Summary: Hei dobe! Kau menangis? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan sakura padamu, jika kau cengeng seperti itu. jaga sakura untukku, dobe. Dah sakura, aku mencintaimu. Dobe juga mencintaimu. Kami mencintaimu.


Aku akan ke luar negeri. Mengambil kuliah kedokteran. Kau naruto , kuliah yang benar. Jangan banyak tingkah. Dan kau sasuke jangan banyak begadang, buat aku bangga. Aku pergi lusa nanti, jika kalian mau ikut ke bandara.

.  
7 Tahun yang lalu.

Naruto punya Om kishi.

Sakura H. Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Oke, coretan ini, aneh, gaje, ngawur, amburadul, dll.

.  
Sakura menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Dia menghirup udara segar disekitarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di jepang, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia sengaja tidak pulang sama sekali sejak meninggalkan jepang untuk mengambil kuliah kedokteran di luar negeri. Dia sengaja meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan rumahnya, kampung halamannya, sahabatnya, dan kisah cintanya yang rumit. Mungkin bisa dibilang lari dari kenyataan, menyelam sambil minum air, atau sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Pergi kuliah, dan menenangkan diri di tempat yang jauh. Cerdas bukan? Itu yang dulu dipikirkannya, tanpa sadar bahwa dia akan tenggelam semakin dalam saat kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Sakura baru selesai mandi, saat ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia kedatangan seorang tamu. Tamu? Dia baru sampai di jepang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia tak mengabarkan kepulangannya pada siapapun. Jadi siapa yang bertamu padanya saat ini? Sakura bergegas mengeringkan rambutnya dan membenahi penampilannya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Menemui tamunya.

"Naruto?" Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya di seberang sofa yang diduduki tamu nya. Merasa terpanggil, sang tamu mengangkat wajahnya yg semula tertunduk. Kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' pada sakura. sakura menjawab 'aku pulang' sebelum menanyakan tentang bagaimana naruto bisa tahu tentang kepulangannya. Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tebakan yang beruntung mungkin" Sakura merengut, dia tahu kalau naruto hanya mengada-ada. Pasti ada seseorang yang memberitahunya. Pasti. Tapi siapa dia? Bahkan orang tua sakura saja tidak tahu tentang kepulangannya. "jadi, Naruto" Sakura menatap naruto "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Naruto mengandarai mobilnya dg kecepatan sedang. Sakura hanya menatap keluar jendela, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membuka suara. Setelah sekian lama melarikan diri, bagaimana bisa salah-satu-alasannya-melarikan-diri ini malah datang menjemputnya. Membawanya ke tempat yang sepertinya bisa sakura tebak. Tempat itu. tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dg alasannya-melarikan-diri yang lain. Sakura bukannya tidak peka. Dan sakura kembali ke jepang hari ini, bukan tanpa alasan. Dia harus menemui seseorang ditempat yang sekarang dia tuju. Tapi, bukan seseorang disampingnya. Sakura harus bertemu dg seseorang yang lain. Tepat pukul 3 sore ini. Dan itu adalah beberapa menit lagi. Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang itu tidak menculiknya sebelum naruto. dan kenapa naruto membawanya ketempat yg dia janjikan kepada seseorang yang lain. Apakah mungkin orang itu yang meminta naruto untuk menjemput dan mengantarkannya ketempat itu?

Sakura turun dari mobil naruto. menatap keseliling. Dan tak menemukan seorangpun disini. Di danau ini. Tempatnya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang. Ya, dan seseorang itu tak ada disini sekarang. Sakura terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Apakah orang itu melupakan janji mereka. Atau bahkan melupakan sakura. mengingat tak ada lagi kontak diantara mereka sejak tiga tahun setelah dia meninggalkan jepang. Tepukan lembut dibahunya menyadarkan sakura. bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Bahwa naruto disini. Selalu begitu. Naruto selalu ada setiap saat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat mereka berada dibenua yang berbeda pun, Naruto tetap ada untuknya. Walaupun hanya lewat ponsel. Berbeda dg seseorag yang lain.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan ditepi danau. Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Sekarang sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan seseorang itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, menanyakan apakah Orang itu yang meminta Naruto untuk membawa sakura ke tempat ini. Dan Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Apakah dia tak akan datang?" sakura menunduk sedih. Naruto mengusap kepala sakura dg lembut, dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ingin datang, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa. "Lalu apa kau juga tahu, tentang apa yang kami rencanakan disini?" sakura kembali bertanya. Dan naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Dia memintaku untuk mewakilinya."

Naruto menggali tanah dibawah pohon sakura beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura berjongkok disampingnya, ingin membantu. Tapi Naruto melarangnya. Dan Saat Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu yg terkubur itu,sebuah botol kaca , Sakura menyadarinya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dg botol, sedikit berbeda dg saat dia dan orang itu menguburnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto membersihkan botol itu dari tanah yang menempel, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas berwarna biru dari dalamnya. Dan sakura tersadar, seharusnya ada dua kertas didalamnya. Satu berwarna pink, milik sakura. dan satu berwarna biru, milik orang itu. saat Sakura menanyakan kertas miliknya, Naruto terdiam. Dia meminta sakura membaca kertas biru itu dulu, baru naruto akan mengatakannya. Sakura merengut, tapi menurutinya.

Untuk Sakura,  
Tidak terasa, sudah 7 tahun sejak kita mengubur kertas-kertas ini disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu sakura? apa kau masih sakura yang sama, dg sakura yg cerewet dulu. Apakah kau masih sama dg sakura yang ku kenal dulu. Aku sangat setuju saat kau mengusulkan untuk menuliskan tentang perasaan kita di atas kertas ini. Aku bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan, tanpa harus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari esok. Kita saling membutuhkan, kita saling menyayangi, kita saling melindungi. Tak ingin melukai satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kata "Cinta" adalah terlarang untuk tahu aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau—mungkin-juga mencintaiku. Tapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari esok. Itu yang menjadikannya terlarang kan, sakura? akan menyakitkan jika hubungan kita terus seperti ini. Tapi lebih mnyakitkan lagi jika kita terpisah setelah saling mengucap "cinta". Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali mengenalmu, sampai hari ini. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku bahagia bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku harap bisa mengatakannya secara langsung dihadapanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat dan tak kulepas lagi. Aku ingin terus menggenggam tanganmu sepanjang perjalanan kita. Mengatakan aku mencintaimu setiap hari. Mencintaimu setiap hari.  
Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam membaca kertas itu. Semuanya benar. Tentang perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, tentang perasaannya pada sasuke. Semua itu benar. Tapi, apakah sekarang masih sama. Apakah sasuke masih sama seperti sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang dicintainya, sasuke yg mencintainya. apakah masih sama. Naruto terdiam. Menerawang jauh. Sakura menggoyangkan lengannya, membuatnya tersadar. "Kemana perginya kertasku, Naruto?" Naruto menjawbnya dg pertanyaan tentang apakah Sakura sudah selesai membaca surat sasuke. Dan sakura mengangguk ringan. Jadi, sekarang Naruto harus menjawab pertanyaan sakura tentang kemana perginya kerta miliknya, kenapa sasuke tak datang hari ini, kenapa sasuke menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Segala hal tentang sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai bercerita. "Kertas itu, Aku mengambilnya 3 tahun yang lalu." Sakura memutar otaknya, 3 tahun yang lalu? Sasuke berhenti mengubunginya 3 tahun yang lalu. "kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Karena Sasuke yang memintanya."jawab Naruto kemudian. Sakura terdiam, kenapa sasuke mengambilnya sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, dan kenapa sasuke tidak mengambilnya sendiri. Melihat sakura yang berkutat dg pikirannya, Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau tahu kan, sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Dia takut, tidak sempat untuk membaca suratmu. Jadi dia memintaku untuk mengambil surat itu sebelum waktunya. Sasuke meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu."  
Sakura membeku. Meninggal? Sasuke meninggal? Naruto pasti bercanda. Tapi naruto serius dg ucapannya, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.  
" Dia sering jatuh Setahun setelah kau pergi ke Amerika, Sasuke baru mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Dan itu 'sedikit' terlambat untuk diobati. Jadi, dia mengahbiskan sisa hidupnya dirumah sakit. Sasuke terus berjuang, melawan penyakitnya. Berharap bisa menemuimu setelah sembuh nanti. Walaupun itu sangat tidak tahun berlalu, sasuke menghabiskannya di rumah sakit. dokter memvonis hidupnya tak lebih dari 3 bulan setelah satu tahun itu Sasuke mulai lemah, dia bertahan dg bantuan alat-alat yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tapi, Sasuke membuktikan bahwa dokter itu salah. Sasuke bertahan 'sedikit' lebih lama dari yang dokter perkirakan. Dia melewati 3 bulan itu, dan masih bertahan sampai 8 bulan kemudian. kemudian, hari itu, dia meminta ku mengambil surat mu. Dan aku melakukannya. Aku membacakan surat itu untuknya. dia mendengarkan dg air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku mati-matian menahan air mataku. Aku harus kuat untuk sasuke. Dia terus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu..' setelah aku selesai membacakan suratmu. ".

Sakura duduk diam di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Menghela nafasnya berulang kali, mencoba mengurangi sesak pada dadanya. Tapi, Nampak nya rasa sesak itu bukanya, berkurang, malah bertambah. Tetes air kembali mengaliri pipinya. Teringat akan cerita naruto sore tadi. Kini, dia duduk melantai bersandar pada pintu geser balkonnya. Menatap lurus menghadap langit Konoha yang gelap tanpa bintang. Teringat kembali 6 tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Saat itu dia , sasuke dan naruto, duduk bersama di tepi pantai. Di belakang rumah naruto. sakura mengungkapkan maksudnya yang akan pergi melanjutkan study-nya ke luar naruto terkejut bukan main. Sedang sasuke masih tetap dalam wajah datarnya. Dia tak pernah tau bagai mana perasaan sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dibaca.  
Sakura menghela nafasnya, memandangi benda persegi dalam genggamannya. Benda yang menjadi trend 4 tahun yang lalu. Ponsel. Ponsel sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ponsel sasuke ada pada sakura? naruto yang memberikannya. Naruto menjaga ponsel sasuke, karena sasuke menginginkannya. Naruto men-charge nya jika baterainya habis. Naruto mengisi ulang pulsanya, jika simcard nya memasuki masa tenggang. Itu sebabnya sasuke tak mengangkat telfonnya. Karena sasuke tak lagi memegang ponselnya. Itu sebabnya pesan sakura tak pernah terbalas. Karena naruto tak-merasa punya hak untuk-membaca pesannya. Karena sasuke meninggalkan ponselnya. Karena sasuke meninggalkan dunianya. Karena sasuke meninggalkan dobe-nya. Karena sasuke meninggalkanya, meninggalkan sakura.  
Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya dalam sehari ini? Entahlah. Kini dia mulai melihat-lihat isi ponsel sasuke. Mulai dari kotak masuk pesan. aku merindukanmu, sakura.  
isi pesan terahir dari sasuke. Dan ada lagi ratusan pesan dari sakura yang tak pernah dibuka. Hanya dari sakura. karena hanya sakura yang tidak tau tentang sasuke. Aku harap kau disini, saki.  
Email terahir dari sasuke. Dan juga Ratusan Email dari sakura, yang tak pernah dibaca. Hanya dari sakura. karena hanya sakura yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada sasuke. Ratusan panggilan dari sakura. Hanya dari sakura. karena hanya sakura yang tidak tau, sasuke tak akan menjawab panggilannya Air mata sakura jatuh tanpa sadar, menyadari bahwa pikirannya salah selama ini. Sasuke bukannya tak mau membalas pesan-pesannya. Dia pasti mau, tapi dia tak bisa lagi. Sasuke bukannya tak mau menjawab panggilannya. Dia pasti juga merindukan suara sakura, seperti sakura merindukan suara sasuke. Sakura beralih pada pemutar musik, isinya—sakura rasa-lagu-lagu yang keluar 3 tahun lalu. Lalu pada galeri foto. Ada beberapa foto sakura, yang kebanyakan diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. foto sakura yang menyeret kopernya memasuki bandara. Bukankah sasuke bilang tak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara? Foto sakura melambai pada keluarganya. Bukankah sasuke bilang tak akan datang? Dan banyak lagi foto-foto sakura yang lain. Tertidur dikelas, makan di kantin, menguncir rambut neji. Memasang jepit pada rambut naruto. foto itachi yang tertidur dg mulut menganga. Foto naruto yang tersenyum memandangi sakura. foto sasuke yang ekspresinya tetap datar. Foto sasuke yang tersenyum diranjang rumah sakit, bersama keluargannya. Foto sasuke yang menyeringai dikursi roda, bersama teman-temannya. Foto sasuke yang terlihat pucat, bersama naruto—yang memaksakan senyum, dg air mata yang mengalir—disampingnya. Dan Foto terahir yang diambil 3 tahun lalu, adalah Naruto yang tertidur dg tangan sasuke-yang tertancap selang infuse—membelai rambut kuning jabriknya. Sasuke menyayangi naruto. tentu saja. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Ah, bisakah itu disebut alasan bagi sakura untuk meninggalkan jepang?  
Jika saja sakura membuat hubungannya dg sasuke menjadi jelas. Pasti naruto tak akan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sakura. tak akan menyatakannya dihadapan sasuke. Tak akan serumit ini. Ponsel sasuke bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Naruto.  
Kau sudah lihat pemutar video?  
Pemutar video? Sakura belum membukannya. Memang ada apa dipemutar video. Sakura memutuskan untuk membukanya. Dan cukup terkejut melihat jumlah videonya yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tidak. Sakura tidak akan terkejut jika isinya adalah video klip, video kartun, atau bahkan video 17 tahun keatas sekalipun. Tapi—diluar dugaan, mengingat sasuke yang sedatar tembok-isinya adalah video sasuke. Sasuke bernyanyi diiringi naruto. sasuke bermain gitar mengiringi nyanyian naruto. sasuke bernyanyi tanpa musik. Sasuke bermain piano tanpa bernyanyi. Sasuke bermain gitar sambil bergumam. Video sakura dan naruto bergurau ditepi pantai. Ah, bagaimana bisa sasuke merekamnya. Dan video terahir, yang diambil 3 tahun yang lalu.  
Sasuke duduk diranjang rumah sakit.  
Hai sakura. kau sudah melihat video-ku ini? Berarti aku sudah tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi ya. Tak bisa membelai rambutmu lagi. Tak bisa mengusap air matamu lagi. Tak bisa mendengar tawamu lagi. Tak bisa bersamamu lagi.  
Sasuke menghela nafasnya.  
Sakura, Aku mencintaimu, tentu saja. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Mengingat aku tak akan lama lagi. Tapi, aku sangat ingin mengatakannya padamu. Kau tidak akan marah kan naruto.  
Terdengar suara naruto yang mengomel pada sasuke. Ah, naruto yang merekamnya ya?  
Aku sakit, sakura. kau seorang dokter kan? Aku harap bisa bertahan sampai kau menjadi dokter sungguhan. Dan bisa merawatku disini. Bukannya aku menyembunyikan penyakitku. Tapi, saat kau pergi dulu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku sakit.  
Sasuke terbatuk kecil, lalu tersenyum.  
Aku bersyukur karena tidak mengatakan cinta, saat kau masih disini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi padamu, jika aku pergi setelah mengatakannya. Ini pasti sudah lama sejak kepergianku. Kau mungkin sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Jadi aku bisa mengatakan cinta, tanpa harus khawatir padamu. Satu pesanku padamu. jangan merasa bersalah, karena ini bukan salahmu. Sasuke bodoh! Sakura tentu saja masih mencintaimu. Lalu, terdengar suara isakan.  
Hei dobe! Kau menangis? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan sakura padamu, jika kau cengeng seperti itu. jaga sakura untukku, dobe. Dah sakura, aku mencintaimu. Dobe juga mencintaimu. Kami mencintaimu.  
Bagaimana naruto tidak menangis, jika sasuke mengatakannya dg air mata yang mengalir tanpa diusap. Bahkan rekamannya sedikit bergetar sebelum benar-benar berahir. Naruto pasti sangat sedih melihat sasuke seperti itu—secara langsung. Mengingat sasuke yang tak punya ekspresi lain selain seringai menyebalkannya. Mungkin bukan naruto saja yang bersedih. Karena sakura bukan hanya terisak, tapi menangis dengan hebatnya, tanpa perlu repot-repot menahan suarannya. Bahkan sakura mungkin akan menangis meraung-raung jika tak ingat hari sudah malam, dan para tetangga akan terusik.  
Sakura masih menangis tersedu-sedu saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Haruno sasori melihat adiknya terduduk di balkon kamarnya, tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sulung haruno itu berjalan mengahmpiri adiknya, duduk disampingnya. Sakura—yang wajahnya penuh air mata—menoleh pada kakaknya, memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang kakak. Sasori tanpa perlu bertanya pun, sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. Jadi dia hanya membalas pelukan adiknya,—yang terus menggumamkan 'aku mencintainya'- dan mengusap helai rambut merah mudanya.  
"dia akan sedih, jika melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

.  
Tamat.  
Gitu doang.  
Thanks for reading. Kritik dan saran diterima. Tinggalkan jejak, jika anda berkenan.  
Sekian dan terimagaji. 


End file.
